Tectonicus Platescale
Tectonicus Platescale is the Guardian of Earthquake. Personality & Character An old and wise dragon who has lived through, and been in, many battles. Tectonicus noticed how corrupt some of the Guardians are and works to be the opposite of them. His personality will alter depending on who he's around; he is kind and friendly to children, who will often mistake him for a Golem due to his monstrous and rock-like appearance, though he doesn't mind this and sometimes jokingly goes along with it. Children who are more familiar with him like to listen to his tales of when he was in battle as a soldier during the wars. When talking about the Guardians he will always point out the ones to be wary around, sometimes exaggerating their personalities or behavior, especially with Orhasso, Douche and Imperia. Around adults he can come off as rather cold and rude, probably because they will mock him for his Golem-like appearance. Skills & abilities He has the most destructive powers of the Guardians; a single strike to the ground with his tail is enough to cause powerful tremors, or long wide fissures in the ground. His fury causes him to unleash seismic waves, which will also strike the ground and cause strong tremors, then as a finale he will smash to the ground like a meteor and cause a magnitude 9 earthquake. This causes a lot of damage and, for obvious reasons, he prefers not to use it. When he was young he would charge towards his enemies and ram into them like a rhino, but he has since lost this ability. Weaknesses Old age. Tectonicus's muscles and joints can be achy and stiff, he has a bad back. His large size and heavy plates make him very slow and give him great difficulty in the air. In fact because of his aching muscles and heavy plating he can no longer run. His aching muscles can also make him cranky, snappy and impatient. His destructive power also comes at a great price as he can only use it to its potential when no one else is around him, or else they will end up hurt. Backstory When Tectonicus was a young dragon he was made fun of for looking like a Golem by kids and adults alike. The lack of respect made him want to achieve something in life to prove himself great, so he became a soldier. Tectonicus has fought in every Dark War; he was born years before Malefor and heard many stories of him growing up, from all the great things he heard of him he never expected that he would battle against him one day. He was one of the few survivors of Bloody Dawn, that was the last Battle he fought in. After he retired because of old age, although if he was still young he would have gladly become a Freedom Flyer. He was later given the role of Earthquake Guardian when his reputation in battle was noted. The only way he survived all of these battles is thanks to his plated scales and destructive element. Relationships Doucheicus Blackclaw Literally cannot stand him, he will often avoid him if he can. Orhasso Blueribbon He doesn't dislike him as much as Douche, but instead sees him as a joke and an ignorant fool. He has learned to ignore his racist remarks, or most of them at least. Argil Mountainbreaker He can get very irritated by his apprentice, Agril Mountainbreaker, and hates that he rarely shows up for training. He will go out and search for hours for him before giving up and taking a nap. Gallery Pl_tectonicus_the_earthquake_guardian_by_thedeadlymillipede-d9g37ht.png|Concept art Notes * He has been around for longer than Malefor; * Because his wings are tearing, he is slowly losing his ability to fly; * If it weren't for his protective scales, he would be covered in many scars; * He sleeps a lot; * His design is inspired by the dragons from Skyrim, more specifically the Elder dragons. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians